Covered With Linen and Lace
by themelodiousmeadow
Summary: AH. Bella is being beaten, she connects with a guy online. Who is it? Is it her prince charming? Read to find out. Sorry bad at summeries please give it a shot! M for violence BxE story, maybe some J
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I just really wanted to give another story a shot. AH! My first one! EEEP!

I don't own twilight ;[ one day twill be mine! Muhahahaha

Prolouge

I can't do this any longer. One day he is going to hit too hard, and something is going to happen. I can't keep going like this. Everyday a new bump or bruise that I have to hide with a sweater or makeup.

"YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE ME DINNER, NOT BURN IT WHORE!" he screamed in my face. I snapped out of my thoughts immediately knowing what was coming. He reached over and took the boiling pot of water and dumped it on me.

The water was scorching, blistering, searing. No words could describe the pain I felt, I screamed.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed. I couldn't stop yelling the pain was too much, somewhere in the background I could hear him repeatedly yelling things like 'shut up' and 'be quiet'. The screams soon faded to shrieks and the shrieks turned in to sobs. I wouldn't stop, I couldn't stop, and I shouldn't stop, some one might be able to hear me.

I feel a sharp blow to the side of my head. And everything goes black.

I don't know who I should have beating bella. Charlie or Jacob? Please review! And tell me! Poll on my page!


	2. Chapter 2: Venus & Adonis

WOW! I got so many favorites and alerts! I got as many as I have on my other story that is up to 10 chapters!! Thanks sooo much!! I don't own twilight-------------------------

I woke up to find myself on my bed. Did he move me? _Well of course he moved you; he wouldn't want Charlie walking in on you unconscious of the floor!_ I thought angrily to myself. I stumbled out of bed and tot the mirror to see just how bad I looked. I stripped off my clothes to do my "daily examination" . Yes. This happened daily.

I look down and I see red-purple welts on my arms and abdomen. I also find a purple bruise forming on my left cheek. Great. I learned if you try to put on makeup, it makes everything look way worse. Screw it all. I can just blame it on my clumsiness, like always. Soon enough though someone will probably notice, with the increasing intensity, and how often it's been happening. I throw on some Pink Yoga Pants, a purple tank top. Grabbed a Luna bar and threw on my BB Dakota jacket, slipped on my ugg slippers and heard a honk. **(A/N I am going to be putting outfit links on my profile! This outfit including!)**

I head out the door and see Jacob's rabbit waiting, I jump in and he weaves for a kiss. He basically mouth rapes me and I don't move my lips.

"What the fuck is wrong?" When he yells I flinch back instinctively.

"Nothing. I'm just a little sore." I say in a hushed tone.

"Get over it you little bitch." He says, as if he is saying something about the weather. We drive to school, park in the parking lot, and walk over to Jacob's Jock friends. They are too busy to talk though, since they all have their tongues down some girls throat. I am expected to do the same. So I do, I don't want to risk further punishment. Jacob's lips are dominant, mine just mold around his. While I am absentmindedly twirling my tongue around Jacob's I look from the corner of my eye and see a shiny silver Volvo pull up. Adonis gets out. I am absolutely sure that it was. He was so goddamn beautiful, with eyes that shined like Emeralds, bronze messy hair, and perfectly sculpted pecks, glutes, and every other muscle group. It felt like he was staring at me too, it took my breath away. I stopped kissing Jake, so his lips were doing all the work.

He pulled back and slapped me across the face, lightly enough to look playful…if you were dumb. I gasped. He had never hit me in public, only when were alone. I looked back to the beautifully sculpted Adonis and saw anger flash in his eyes.

"Who are you looking at?" He screams at me.

"N-no one Jake, only you." To convince him I crushed my mouth into his. I looked back to Bronze-hair-guy and I saw pain flash in his eyes this time. What does he have to be pained about. He doesn't know the meaning of pain. Pain is having a rib broken and having to play tennis in gym. Pain is having a fractured skull, and Guess what? Having a soccer-ball-heading practice in gym! Fun! He doesn't get to have pain in his eyes. He just doesn't.

EPOV

"Alice, Emmett! HURRY UP!! We are going to be late to school! Jasper and Rosalie are already down here!" I yelled.

"You can't rush perfection!" Alice yelled back in her high voice. Rose was wearing a dark purple flowing top with a stripe of pink. A light pink cardigan, light skinny jeans, and teal platforms. Soon Alice came dancing town the stairs wearing white ripped skinny jeans, a grey sequined top, and some weird, fluffy, pink, purse, and some black and white heals. **(Outfit link in profile!) **God these girls dressed up for school.

We head down stairs and jump into my Volvo, with Alice and I in the front, and Rose, Em, and Jazz all squished into the back seat. Alice and I always sit together, being twins and all. We are Ma's only children by blood, but Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are all adopted. Jasper and Rosalie are twins; Jasper and Alice are going out. And Rosalie and Emmett are together too. And me? I am all by my lonesome self.

We arrive at school and find the parking lot full except for one space, I park, and we get out. We stand in a lazy circle, observing everyone else. That's when I lay eyes on what could be the most beautiful girl in the world. I'm going to call her Venus, that's how beautiful she is. She is hanging out with all the jocks and their girls; she is with one of _them_. He is obviously into the kissing, but it seems like she is just going along with it. That's when her eyes flash to my face and lingers there. She stops paying attention to her _other_ activities. _And looks at me!_ Her guy obviously noticed and slaps her across the face. _Hard_. She just gasps, as if she is used to this, but not in a public place. How could he degrade Venus like that? "Who are you looking at?" He screams. I hear her mumble something like "only you" I saw her kiss him ferociously without passion.

I need to talk to her. I need to meet her.

BPOV

Jacob walked me to class, as always, and gives me a deep, passionate, possessive, kiss before he leaves. Okey dokey then. I walk into biology and find Adonis sitting in the chair next to mine. I have to talk to him. I walk over, WITH OUT TRIPPING (hells yes!) and I sit down.

"Hello Ve-. Hello my name is Edward Cullen, and your name is?" He asks, in this tone that sounded like he was admiring me. Ridiculous. Inconceivable. I was NOT pretty; I don't know why Jake even bothered.

"My name is Bella Swan. Soooo….you're my lab partner?" As soon as I finished Mr. Varner said

"Pair up with the people next to you! Lab partners for the year."

"I guess so…" His sentence trailed off when he looked at me. I felt a blush creeping on to my face; I turned away and let a curtain of mahogany hair fall between his emerald eyes and my face. I needed to know him.

I hope you liked it! Please review and give me constructive criticism to improve! Reviews are life. All outfits described are linked in my profile!


	3. Chapter 3: Musicman & BigBrowneyes

I AM BLOWN AWAY! I got an earth-shattering amount of reviews, favorites and alerts! It's a new record for me.

3 alerts, 3 story alerts, and TONS of favorites, and author alerts! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm going to start updating this story EVERY TUESDAY!

Me: MUHAHAHA I OWN TWILIGHT!

Steph: Ummmm no you don't, I do.

Mo: No I do! If you own twilight then how old is Carlisle? Mmm???

Steph: 362!

Mo: I'll get you next time you writing genius…

See you at the bottom! :]

EPOV

She is so smart. She could've done all the work, if I hadn't insisted on helping; like a gentlemen should. We were soon done, and left to talk, while the rest of the class finished. I see a book in her pile of papers and say

"You like Wuthering Heights?" She blinks repeatedly, must be a nervous twitch…

"Um, yeah, you?" She seems embarrassed by the fact that she likes such a fine piece of literature.

"One of my favorites. Now who are your favorite characters?"

"Um, Heathcliff, because he is so dark, and mysterious, kinda like you actually…" She looks down and lets the curtain of her beautiful hair fall between us. I have to see those eyes again, those beautiful brown orbs.

"I like the maid. Don't know why, I just like her. Maybe cause she's kinda a bad ass?"" My comment makes her laugh. It's music to my ears. The class ends and we walk out discussing the plot and characters of the book. Suddenly she gets a scared look on her face. I turn around to see the mongrel that hit her.

"I have to go, bye Edward." She whispers, she turns around and walks to him and says

"Hey Jake, lets go, okay?" She kisses him on the cheek. Pure, hot, jealously flows threw my veins. Am I falling for this girl? I just met her. And I still need to take care of BigBrownEyes. She is so hurt and broken. I can't bail on her now.

BPOV

"Jake, I swear it was nothing! We were just talking about a book! I swear! Jake, no not here! Please don't!" I am begging, he doesn't care. He wants, what he wants, and he usually gets it.

"NO! I need to show you that you are mine! Mine and ONLY mine!" He yells. No one can here us, since we are in the part of the building that hasn't been used in years. We go to the bathroom. He rips off my pants. And rapes me. Well I don't know if you can call it rape. Since I didn't say no. Yeah, I didn't want it, but it was this or another beating, and going back to class with new bruises. I'll choose this. The rest of the day goes as usual. I get in Jacob's car, and he takes me home. 20 minute make out-grope session ensues in front of my house. He leaves, he has football practice. And Charlie is at work. This means I can play, and talk to musicman. Musicman is literally the only thing keeping me from offing my self. Seriously. I go upstairs, and take my guitar out, and then I tune it by ear and start to play.

_Cohersing, or leaving, shutting down, with permission._

_Running from realms, defending. Withholding fire._

_The versions of violence sometimes set us, sometimes clear._

_And the one's that go unnoticed, still leave their mark once, disappeared._

I just finish the first chorus when I hear the _bing_ that makes my day.

MusicMan: What's up BrownEyes?

BigBrownEyes: Just playing you?

MusicMan: Same, so what happened today?

BigBrownEyes: Well he slapped me on the face IN PUBLIC, then after I talked to this kid about a book, he took me to the bathroom, and…you know…

MusicMan: BBE I'm sorry! I wish I could know your name…

BigBrownEyes: Well we have been talking for a year…Bella. Yours?

…

BigBrownEyes: MM you there??

MusicMan: Do you by any chance, go to Forks High School?

BigBrownEyes: Yeah….WHO ARE YOU??

MusicMan: Bella, Bella, calm down. It's Edward.

…

BigBrownEyes: Edward-biology-Heathcliff-Wuthering-Heights-Edward?!?!?!?!?!?!?

MusicMan: You'd be correct…

BigBrownEyes: AWKWARD….Crap my dads home, text me okay? 312-343-6674

*End of convo*

I can't believe it, I was telling ADONIS about all my problems for more than a year. Wow. I thought our only connection was our love of books. I guess not…I quickly shut down the computer.

"Honey! Bells! I'm home, guess who I brought with me?" I can hear his breathing. I know who it is.

"Jacob?" I yell back down the stairs.

"Yeah! How'd ya know?"

"I don't know maybe I can sense him…" Yeah that's right I can sense him. I can sense if he's in the get-it-on mood or the I'm-gonna-fuck-you-up mood. He is in the get-in-on mood. Great. I yank a brush through my curls, put some eyeliner and mascara on and run down stairs.

"Hey bells!" He whispers in my ear, as he snake's his arm around my waist.

"Big Mariners game on tonight, I'll be in the living room, you guys have fun!" He leaves us standing in the kitchen. I turn around and place a chaste kiss lightly on Jake's lips. So soft. He turns it into a full open-mouth kiss. Oh well. His body is pressed up against mine, when my pocket starts to vibrate. I pull away and quickly take my cell phone out from my pocket, and flip it open.

_You okay?_

_-E_

"Who the hell is this?" He whisper-screams in my face.

"No one, no one!" I whisper-scream back as I try to grab my phone. He shoves my wrist on the side of the counter. I hear a crack, and a shot of pain travels up my arm. Jake knows what coming next, he covers my mouth and at the same time lifts up a chair and drops it on the floor.

"You okay in there Bells?" Charlie yells from the living room. Jacob lifts his hand off my mouth

"Yeah, I'm okay! Just fell down. I think I really hurt my wrist though! Can we go to the doctors?" Jacob gives me the evil eye. Charlie comes in swiftly and lightly takes my wrist. I can see the look of disgust in his eyes. My wrist in bent at a 90 degree angle. Gross. I've had worse though.

"Jake, do me a favor and get a bag of peas from the freezer."

"Yessir!"

"Jacob why dontcha go on home, I'll take Bella to the hospital, get some rest."

"Okay. See you later Bells." He says in his false sweet voice.

"So Bella you're all patched up and ready to go. I just need to ask you a few questions privately if that's alright with you." The beautiful Dr. Cullen says. Damn this whole family looks like they are from Olympus.

"Sure thing. I'll be out in a few Cha-Dad."

"Okay Bells."

Silence.

"Bella, this injury doesn't correspond with the story you are telling. Are you sure that is how it happened?" He asks. Shit I've been caught.

"Yeah, I tripped over a chair leg and Ianded on my wrist." I say smoothly, wow I'm getting to good at this. You know it's bad when you can lie easily about your injuries.

"Is anyone doing this to you? Your dad, boyfriend maybe…" Bella, this is your chance, just say 'Yeah, it's my boyfriend Jacob…Pain flashes in my eyes.

"Nononono." I say too fast to make it sound true. Shit "Just really clumsy…" I play it off.

I missed my chance.

EPOV

Why isn't she texting back? Is she uncomfortable knowing that we actually met? Carlisle interrupts my thoughts as he walks in the door muttering to himself, and with a very disturbed look on his face.

"Dad? What's the matter? Is everything alright?"

"No, there was this girl who came in tonight, with a broken wrist, one that I am sure was broken by someone, not just by a fall. She kept denying it, but I knew it was true. I could tell by her eyes. She had the most tortured eyes. They will stick with me for the rest of my life. I need to go to bed."

He left just as quickly as he came.

SLEEP

"Seriously girls! We were almost late for the first day! Do we want to be late for the second??" I yell up the stairs

"Coming!" Rosalie comes down first wearing black skinny jeans, a floral corset, strappy heels, a pink pale bag, and a gold plated bracelet, with her hair down in soft curls.

"I'll be RIGHT down!" Alice yells. Of course Alice is last…Five minutes later she bounds down the stairs like a dancer wearing light jeans, a plaid top, white heels, a headband with a big satin bow, hand gloves that look like something from Madonna's 'Like A Virgin' video, and a red ring. WOW.

Today we head to school in Emmett's jeep, I see Bella sitting alone in a ancient Chevy truck. I know it's safe to approach her since Jake is away for the day for a football final or something like that. I walk over and tap on the window. She jumps then sighs when she sees it's me. She goes to roll down the window with her right hand, then uses her left hand…weird. She's wearing blue jeans, a boyfriend cardigan, and a military style jacket. God I wish my sisters dressed normally like this. (AN Outfit link on PROFILE!)

"Hey…" She says a beautiful blush creeps onto her beautiful face.

"You okay?" I ask. She is getting out and tries to balance her books with one hand "Do you need help?" I take her books to help, and it reveals a cast on her right wrist.

It clicked. She's was the girl with the tortured eyes. She is the girl that Carlisle met.

I hope you liked! I did sixteen hundred words + for you guys!!! If you read this PLEASE leave a review so I know you're their even something like "." I'm fine with that, I just wanna know you're there!


	4. Chapter 4:  Alice

Sorry I didn't update on Tuesday, I was very busy so hopefully you will forgive me!

Me: I OWN TWILIGHT MUHAHAHAHA!

Steph: Hells naw you don't. What's jame's last name, huh?

Me: Winterfield….?

Steph: NO! I OWN TWILIGHT YOU FOOL!

BPOV

"I-I have to go." I tripped over my words; I couldn't deal with the look of pity he was giving me. It was making me sick. I hopped back in my truck and went back home. It was Charlie's day off. Crap.

"Daddy" I used the little girl voice and big puppy eyes "I really don't feel good, can I go back to sleep?" He seemed dazed.

"Yeah, yeah sure honey I'll call the school." Wow that really worked. I gotta use that more often. I stumble up the stairs into my room, and crawl into bed with my clothes on. I sob. My life is falling apart. It seems easier if I just bear it all myself, when nobody knows. I fall asleep with tears running down my face, hoping tomorrow will be better.

I wake up bleary eyed- and frizzy tailed. I look in the mirror to see that my injuries were all healing nicely, but my eyes red and puffy, frizzy hair. WHY? I totter my way to the bathroom and turn on the water, it relaxed my muscles. Thank god today is Friday. I get out of the shower and wrap the cold towel around me, and look in the mirror. The redness and puffiness have disappeared in my eyes. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad. Jacob was back though, and to make up for my bad behavior, I should dress up. Maybe he won't hit me tonight if he gets some…romance. I throw on a salmon colored ruched top, with a bow at the straps, dark denim shorts, my vintage Chanel purse, and a diamond ring. **(Outfit in profile)**Good thing I don't have a mom, she would know these brands and know how much they cost. Charlie doesn't know a thing. Especially the way I can afford these things. I've been such a bad girlfriend lately, I feel so bad. I brush my teeth and head out the door to Jake's waiting car.

APOV

What to wear, what to wear? Ever have that feeling where you're looking at a closet FULL of clothes. This goes on for about a hour every day. Finally I find decide what theme to go with today: Vintage! I choose a beige-ish patterned ruffle top. I walk over to my shorts shelf, peruse for five minutes and find the PERFECT shorts, very vintage-ish! Now I skip over to my jewelry table and rummage in the drawers and table tops and find the most amazing Chanel earings! They're from 1980! EEP! Now to the purse wall, I choose one from the color-coded brown section randomly. (OUTFIT IN PROFILE!) Now time to eat breakfast.

Or so I thought

"ALICE!" is screamed from down the hall. I sprint only to find a very worried Rosalie.

"What's the matter Rosalie? Did you break a nail?" No sarcasm there. Broken nails are very painful.

"NO! 20 minutes until we need to leave and I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!" Woah what's the matter with her? Is it her time of the month. I know Rosalie's closet like my own and rush to the back of the closet where her bureau is located. I quickly pull out a pink tank top with a drawn on bow. I run over to the other side and yank off a high-wasted floral skirt. Then I hear Rosalie yell

"I don't need a purse today!" I drop my hands from the leathery purse it was about to pick up and skip over to her shoe wrack. No purse so fancy shoes! I choose pink shoes the exact shade as her top with bows on them! Tres tres cute! I run back out of the closet and hand everything to Rosalie. (Outfit on profile!)

"ALICE! You are a GENUIS!" Rosalie strips down and changes. We run down stairs to meet the already waiting guys. And we head to school.

I love my family and all but I really need to make some non-related friends. Well I suppose I will have to take Jessica up on her offer soon if I can't find anybody. She always offers to hang out with me but I think it's just to get our money or Edward. Today is no different. Her locker is right next to mine.

"Oh hey Alice! What's up? You wanna hang out?"

"Ummmm, sure, my place?" I asked, not so enthusiastically

"Oh, sure, is Edward going to be there…?" She asks trying to be subtle. Subtle as a elephant in the room. I don't want her anywhere near Edward. She'll try and get her claws into him. He has resisted so far, but how long can you keep resisting her shoving her mangos in your face? I mean he is a guy! Today is no exception for whore-ish clothes. She is wearing REALLY jean shorts, that look like they came from the Juniors section. I don't care if they are True Religion, you look like a little girl! Then she was wearing this top that looks like she should be in one of those Whore Firefighter Calendars. (Outfit in profile)

I know this is only my second day but, I mean seriously? Are there any quality girls in this school that AREN'T trying to get in my brother's pants?

"Uh, I'm not sure…" I trail off and her face falls, typical Jessica.

"Well I have to get to class, bye Alice." She stalks off. Bitch. I really need to find some friends, I turn around and start jogging, the bitch is right, I do have to get to class. Too busy running and thinking about tomorrows outfit, I slam into somebody. Oh god, she looks really hurt. I bend down to see some brown eyes.

BPOV

I hop in the car, and I am verbally assaulted by Jacob.

"Did you sleep with him you dirty whore? Huh? Huh?" He spat.

"N-no, Jacob what are you talking about? Slept with who? Jake I swear I didn't do anything!" I plead.

"That Edward douche. Somebody saw him helping you out of your truck and then you went left and so did he. What did he meet you somewhere or something? Bella tell me the truth or so help me god!"

"I promise" I had to think of something quick, really quick. "He tried flirting with me, which made me sick to my stomach, because he is so ugly, and so I went home. I don't know where he went…" It almost hurt to say Edward was ugly, it literally caused me physical pain.

"Good." He attacked me with his mouth. Be a good girlfriend Bella. And with that, I started intertwining our tongues. We only stopped to breathe and get to school.

Jake and I walked into first period only to be greeted with whispers. Jake had some pull so he asked what it was all about. I already knew. He found out that Edward and his family were new and gorgeous. Second period was when Jake had to go to gym and I had English, so I had to walk the hall by myself. I was walking and keeping my head down, praying that I wouldn't trip, when I felt someone slam into me. I whimpered, because of the welts all over my abdomen. My back hit the floor and I shrieked because this felt like something that happens at home, I thought maybe Jake was angry.

"Please, please, I'm sorry don't hurt me please!" I whimper.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I was running to my class! Crap! And why would I hurt you?" She looked down into my face to get a better look at me, I got a better look at her too. She had emerald eyes just, very pixie-like features. Actually if you looked her up and down she did look like some kind of pixie-nymph-fairy thing. With a petite body, smaller than mine, high cheekbones, a sharp little nose, and a-how fitting- a pixie cut. With hair going in every direction. I liked it. I got up, with much pain, but it's better than have laid there for the rest of the school day.

"S-sorry, I thought you were someone else. My name is Bella, and yours?" I am the "queen bee" around here- being Jake's girlfriend and all- so I had to welcome her.

"Alice. What class are you heading to before I so rudely crashed into you?" She asked, wow she is not a stuck up bitch…hmm.

"English, you?"

"Same! Lets go together!" She started hopping up and down. She was hyper. A hyper pixie. Great.

"Haha, sure come on." She started heading the wrong way "It's this way Alice!" She had a look of confusion then looked at me and understood. We walked into Angela's room and she showed a look of utter surprise.

"Why is everyone sitting on desks?" She asked. Oh, she didn't know.

"English is the best class. We can sit or lay anywhere as long as we pay attention and Angela is really chill. This class is my favorite because we talk about English lit."

"Hello Bella, how are you today? Your looking nice!" Angela said in her usual happy tone.

"I'm good Ang, what book are we gonna be reading today?" I ask. Please let it be Wuthering Heights, please let it be Wuthering Heights…

"Wuthering Heights" SCORE! Alice is still looking at me with utter shock, maybe because I called our teacher by her first name? She is also looking at Angela's clothing choices. She was wearing cut-off green jean shorts, a navy blue boyfriend cardigan, these really bitching converse. And tons of cool accessories like some bangles, and sun glasses sitting on top of her head. What completed her look was a surf board leaning against the blackboard, and a wicked cool suede messenger bag sitting at her feet. Alice shrieked.

"OH MY GOD! ARE THOSE 1980 VINTAGE EMMANUELLE KHANH TORTOISESHELL SUNGLASSES?" Woah that's a really long name for a pair of sunglasses.

"Uh, yeah, got them at yard sale! Who would sell these beauties? I mean come on!" Angela seemed just as excited as Alice. Alice and Angela spent the rest of the class talking about Angela's 1980's vintage sunglasses and Alice's 1980's vintage Chanel earrings.

I kinda loved and hated Alice at the same time. I loved her because I really had to finish some history homework, and I hated her because I really wanted to talk about Wuthering Heights.

We walk out of the class and discuss what classes we have next. For me it's biology for her it's history.

"Hey, Bella, you wanna ditch?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

See just because I updated 5 days late I made this 1800 words! Next time I'm gonna write it so it's maybe 2000 words…oooh la la. Please review because (math equation coming up) reviews=happiness+me=more writing.

Complicated right?


	5. Chapter 5:  That's My Piano

Hey everyone! See you at the bottom :]

We walk out of Angela's classroom and down the FACS hall way. We go into the girl's bathroom, and are about to sneak through the window. When we hear someone about to come into the bathroom

"Shit!" I hiss, Alice hops off the window sill and runs into a stall, so I do the same. We put our feet on the toilet while the girls start to talk. I instantly recognize the nasal whines. Jessica and Lauren.

"Oh my god Laur, that Alice girl is sooo weird, I mean what was she wearing? I can't believe I'm putting up with her. Only so her brother will fall in love with me." Jessica says while re-applying her makeup. Lauren just nods while adjusting her leather mini. Yeah because leather minis go so well with boho tops and vintage Chanel purses? (Outfit in profile) Alice charges out of the bathroom, I follow quietly behind her.

"Oh hey Jessica, I can't hang out with you, I'm kinda ditching you for Bella…" Alice says with a angel like smile plastered on her face.

"You're hanging out with that little…little…hoe bag, instead of me?" Jessica's voice falters because Alice is giving her the death stare.

"Yeah, and BTW my brother says he thinks Bella is 10 times more beautiful than you. And she is going to look even better tonight at the dance!" She turns to me "Come one Bells." She takes me by the hand and leads us over to the window. She jumps through lithefully; I kinda just stumble out awkwardly. We spy-walk through the parking lot just incase of any lurking teachers. When she pressed the button on her car keys, and the tail lights of an austentacious car lights up, my jaw drops.

"This is your car?" I ask, I mean it's so…so…gaudy! But it fits Alice's personality perfectly.

"Yeah. Why?" She asks like nothings wrong.

"Nothing…" I reply quickly. We drive with the music blasting to an unknown song

_I can't take the punches you throw at me anymore_

_I take them hard, they wear me down._

_Every time one of them hits me, a little piece of me falls down the drain_

_Please just let this stop I need a clean slate with someone new_

_I need a new moon._

The realization of how much this song relates to my situation with Jacob hits me.

"Who is this by?" I ask eagerly

"This really awesome girl named Maura, she was a YouTube sensation, and then she got a record. Cool right?"

I agree, and the rest of the car ride passes in silence. We arrive at the house and once again my jaw goes slack. It's an amazing Victorian manor with modern hints, with three stories. I let out a long, low, whistle.

"You like?" Alice asks me while walking up the steps; she beckons me with her hand. I walk slowly over to her; she grabs my hand and runs. We almost make it to her bedroom before I fall. DAMN IT!

"Bella, we have to make you sooo sexy for the dance! Not that you aren't already beautiful! But you know what I mean!" I just nod.

"Oh Alice, I need to see if my boyfriends going to the dance, be right back." I walk out of the room, and pull my cell phone out of my pocket. And text Jake

"Hey baby, you going to the dance cause my friend wants me to get ready with her?" I get almost an instantaneous response:

"Idk if I want to go or not." I text back:

"Please baby? I'll dress nice and sexy for you!" Another immediate response

"Fine" I walk back into the room with my spirits high and exclaim

"I can come! But on Jake's order you have to make me very sexy!" Alice tackles me to the ground. I hiss as she hits the welts still healing on my abdomen.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No it's okay; I'm just a little fragile, ha-ha." I try to force a laugh, but my wrist and welts hurt too much, so it comes out as a gurgled breath. Alice is looking at me weird so I say

"Who's going first?"

"I'm going to go first so I can spend more time on you." She skips over to her closet and beckons me over. I do as I'm told and my jaw drops for the THIRD time today. Her closet is HUGE! It's the size of my bedroom!

We go through a few of her outfits. About the fifth outfit she comes out from between the racks of designer clothes and says

"This is THE outfit Bella!" She's wearing a fire truck red dress that had a low neck line and ruffles on the skirt. It looks really familiar. That's when I notice it's basically a red version of Marilyn Monroe's dress! She paired it with this intricately designed necklace that hung down right under her bust, a black white and red purse, and dangerously high black heels with cheetah print! (Outfit in profile!)

"You look HOT Ally!" I was getting really good with this having friends' thing…

She dances over to her makeup dresser and spends an hour on her makeup; I just sit quietly and watch.

"Your time Belly!" I groan at the nick name. We walk back to the clothes and I glance at my watch. It's three, three hours until t he dance. Oh goodness.

I try on countless outfits before I come out on the 29th wearing a nicely fitted grayish blue dress, that really shows my tiny waist, gold dangly earrings, and black high heels, very simple. Just choosing the outfit took us an hour and a half. Now to the makeup, she ordered me to sit in her "cosmetician" chair and be still. I did what she said. After she finished she let me see. The bruise was completely gone. I had on really light silver eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara. I was starting to cry. I am not used to being THIS beautiful. I didn't believe this, this isn't me. I must be having a delusion or something. But the constant compliments from Alice telling me how pretty I am showed me it was real. I snapped out of my phase when Rose came in and asked for our help. Alice obliged gleefully on both our parts.

I followed them to Rose's closet. It was a little smaller than Alice's but still bigger than my room. Alice quickly skipped in. She was out within minutes, and had a outfit set up for Rosalie. Rosalie stripped down in front of us. I looked away but not before seeing a body that models would give their soul for. It was skinny, yet she had the curves, and definition. She quickly slipped the dress and accessories on. She turned around and said

"Ta-Da!" She looked stunning. As usual. She was wearing a grey and black dress, it was mostly grey but the black mostly dominated the bustier. She had on-just like Alice- dangerously high heels. But her's were skinny as an anorexic twig. I still couldn't decide who's were more dangerous, Alice won the height portion, but Rosalie won the stiletto contest. I was drawn out of my thinking when I saw Rose snapping on the Chanel earrings that Angela and Alice had wasted an hour on talking about.

We all walk back to Alice's room chit chatting about how well everyone looked. We sit on her bed and talk about what we like doing. Rose likes working on cars, Alice enjoys making her own clothes, but when I told them what I enjoy _their_ jaws dropped.

"Really Bella? You sing? I never knew that!" Alice said

"Well you wouldn't since we only have known each other for a day…" I muttered awkwardly

"Bella can you play one for us? Pretty, pretty, pretty, please?" They both asked in synchronization. I said no, and they kept asking and asking. Finally I found a loop hole

"I don't have my guitar or a piano. So I can't" I said triumphantly, I finally won.

"We have a whole music room! Come on!" Alice yanked me off the bed and pulled me towards what I'm guessing is the music room. We walk in and my jaw goes slack for the FOURTH time! Why can't I control my jaw muscles around these people? The room is filled with guitars, FILLED! I have one guitar that once belonged to a 8 year old down the block. Then I noticed in the center of the room was a Yamaha Grand Piano. Wow, this is AMAZING!

"Okay! You are going to play us one song on the piano and one on the guitar!" Alice ordered me.

"Fine, fine, fine." I walk over to a simple acoustic guitar and pick it up. I start playing

_Who is this who calls me?  
And who is this who knows my name?  
Why am I searching for someone else?  
Why is my pursuit in vain?_

You are so Alive!  
You are so Alive!  
You are so alive,  
and I will die.

Why is my back to a fire?  
And how are my hands in the coals  
Why are my eyes in the corner  
where nothing ever ever grows

You are so alive  
You are so alive  
You are so alive  
and so am I

Why if I have legs can I only stand  
on a place that's only inside your hand?

Well you are so alive  
you are so alive  
you are so alive  
and so am I

I was born twice  
I was born twice  
I was born twice  
and I will die once

When I looked up from the guitar I saw Rose and Alice with tears streaming down there faces.

"What did I do wrong? Guys? " I ask desperately, urg I knew Edward was lying to me, telling me I am good.

"It was beautiful, the lyrics were so deep, and meaningful." Rosalie said while Alice nodded and agreed.

"Now play us the one on the piano!" Alice squealed! I walked over to the piano and sat down. She was so intimidating. I laid one hand on the piano, and the other. Soon enough beautiful sounds started flowing.

"_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.  
I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me do-"

I was in the middle of a long note when I hear a gasp that does not belong to Rose or Alice. I stop playing and whip my head around see Edward standing in the doorway

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I ask

"I live here, and that's my piano."


	6. Chapter 6:  Dances & Standing Up

**I am sooooo sooooo sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like 20 dayss! AHHH! Well my main attention will be on this story until it's finished, because I just finished MPOV! First complete fanfic! I do not own twilight but I do own a life-size Edward Cullen! SO HA! TAKE THAT MEYER! Fail….**

I whip my head around to Alice and Rosalie.

"He's your brother?" I scream. I mean how awkward can it get. Standing in a room with the only person who knows your being beaten by your boyfriend, his two sisters, and you just played two really depressing, and slightly embarrassing songs…Can it get any worse? Yeah I didn't think so until two seconds later.

"Wait you two know each other?" Crap how am I going to explain this. Wow, I'm done, we have class together!

"Uhh, yeah we have biology together." I say quickly.

"Ahh, I see." She says to me, suspiciously, she turns to Edward and asks "EDDIE! You have to come to the dance!"

"Alice…I don't know…" he says

"Come on Eddie!" Rosalie pleads, both her and Alice give him synchronized puppy dog eyes. He caves

"Fine. Fine. Fine." He says, and then he turns and asks me "Bella, can I talk to you for a moment, alone."

I look to both Rose and Ali, and they nod, so I walk out with him.

"Are you okay, I mean did anything happen?" He asks desperately.

"Yeah, I'm fine; your sisters saved me from doing something tonight." Something that he didn't even know about, the way Jake got money, he _lent_ me out to random guys in Seattle. In exchange for money, which he split with me and with his half he bought drugs.

"What? What did they save you from?"

"Something."

"Bella, tell me!"

"You're not my father! I don't have to!" I screamed in his face like a little kid. I pivoted on my heel and went back to where Rose and Ali were sitting.

"Come on, we have to go to get there in time." I say. They both jump up and we walk out the door, down the stairs and to Rose's car.

"Seriously! What is up with you guys and CARS?" I huff as I look at rose's BMW M3. They roll their eyes and get in

"La tua famiglia ei tuoi stupidi auto" I mutter as I hop in the car.

"Bella, did you just speak Italian?" Rose asks as she puts the key in the ignition

"Maybe…" I don't want these girls knowing ALL my trade secrets. We head for the dance with Edward and the boys trailing behind in their cars. Well except for Jasper. He's riding with Emmett. We get to the dance to find that—thank god—we are NOT overdressed. The only people underdressed of course are Jessica and Lauren they are both wearing gaudy, trashy dresses. Lauren is wearing a god-awful yellow dress and Jessica in a blue one.

The Cullen clan and walk by them and get by with only a sneer from the two bitch twins…for now. I notice Jacob staring at me, waiting for me to come over. I walk over to him and plant a deep passionate kiss on his lips. I actually missed him this afternoon.

"Babe, you look beautiful." He whispers in my ear, I feel a blush crawl across my cheek. He takes his pointer finger and sweeps it up my jaw line, I giggle. He smiles. Wow, maybe the old Jake is back. A slow song comes on. It's another one of that YouTube girl Maura's song.

"Would you like to dance with me your highness?" Jacob asks with his hand extended and a twinkle in his eye.

"Why, yes I would your majesty." I return with a similar eye twinkle. We dance slowly with our bodies pressed close, savoring the moment.

"I missed you today Jacob." I mumble into his chest.

"I missed you too baby, whose house did you go over? Jessica's? Lauren's?" He asks, thinking that they are my friends, because they are his friend's girlfriends.

"Ummmm, no, I was over Alice and Rosalie's house." I mumble trying to sound innocent.

"CULLEN?" he looks straight in my eye. Anger flashes through his eyes, and then in his face is a calm resolve.

"Go to the girl's bathroom on the second floor, I will follow." He says controlled.

"Jake, please, I didn't know, please" I beg softly, trying to do puppy dog eyes.

"Go." That's the only thing he says, but I can see the danger in his eyes, so I go. I walk out of the gym and to the girl's bathroom on the second floor. I pace while I wait for him. The door swings open to reveal a very mad looking Jacob.

He struts over to me and pushes me down on the cold concrete floor.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GOING OVER THERE?" He screams.

"Jake I'm sorry I didn't know they were related!" I sob; he kicks me in the stomach while yelling

"SHUT UP!" I roll so I'm covering my stomach, and my back is facing him. Not a good idea. He starts kicking me over and over.

"YOU" kick "DIRTY" kick "LITTLE" kick "WHORE!" And with that he just…leaves. I lay there gasping for air and sobbing. The door swings open now to reveal very worried looking Rose and Alice.

Alice runs over to me and kneels on the ground.

"Bella! Bella! What happened?" This is another chance; tell her, just do it.

"J-ake and I go-t in an f-f-ight and I was crying and I couldn't see and I t-t-ripped." I move so my head is in Alice's lap, she strokes my hair, comforting me.

"Do you want to come back to our house and have a sleepover?" Rosalie speaks up. "It looks like you need some girl time?" I sigh a breath of relief when they invited me. That means I wouldn't have to get a ride home with Jacob. I nodded and they each placed a hand on my shoulder and helped me up.

"Thanks guys you seriously are life savers." We all hug and are on our way back to the dance.

"OOHHH HURRY UP CALIFORNIA GURLS IS ON!" Alice screeches and pulls Rose and me by the hand back to the gym. I don't hurt now, but I will later, so I'll do the most I can in the allotted time. We start dancing and grinding, getting all the lustful looks from the guys and all the jealous ones from the girls.

EPOV

"California girls we're unforgettable daisy dukes, bikinis on top, sun kissed skin so hot we'll melt your Popsicle Woah Woah" You could hear the whole entire gym singing to the new anthem of the summer. I scan the crowd for Alice needing to ask her where Bella and Jacob went; I finally spot her, grinding with Rose and Bella. Jesus.

"Edward, look away. Do it. You don't want to embarrass yourself." I scold myself. Because Bella looks like a sexy goddess. Venus.

"Look at our girls go, damn rose and I will have to do some talking later on…" Emmett says with his husky let's-get-it-on voice while waggling his eyebrows. Jesus he was planting images in my head.

"Okay everybody last song of the night!" The DJ announced. I totally forgot about every thing and walked up to Bella.

"Would you like to dance you highness?" I ask with a bow of my head.

BPOV

I flinch. Those were the exact words Jake said, when I thought he changed, and then he turned back to Jacob again. Then all of a sudden I had an epiphany. Why am I letting Jacob knock me around? Was it because I thought the old, caring, sweet, funny Jake might come back? Well he has and it was only seconds before Jacob came around. And then I am hit by another epiphany: The fact that I have a name for each of Jacob's personalities is bad. Jake is the normal guy I fell in love with, Jacob is the guy who beats me. No what screw him. As soon as I thought this it was like the strings I had been tied to were cut. I felt light and full of glee. (AN I love using the word glee…) I placed my hand in Edwards and walked with him to the middle of the dance floor

_Feels like just you and I_

He takes me and presses our bodies close together, but he doesn't put his arm around my waist.

"Did he hurt you tonight?" He asks softly

"Yes, my back." With that he softly slides his arms around my waist, being careful not to touch the forming bruises. I raise my hands and place them around his neck. I nuzzle my face into his chest, it fits perfectly, and I feel safe for once in the past three years.

_I can't stop this feeling_

_Feels just like you and I_

_Spinning around the dance floor_

_Se the faces blurring by_

_I don't care_

_Feels like just you and I_

_I look up into those emerald eyes and feel like I've been saved_

_I feel safe for the first time in years._

_I haven't felt this feeling in a long time_

As we are dancing, I'm analyzing the lyrics. The realization hits me that, this is exactly what I feel like.

"MusicMan? What song is this?" I mumble into his shirt.

"Feels just like you and I by Maura." He says into my hair.

"I like it. Also feel free to call me Big Brown Eyes." I giggle, thinking about how it would sound having Edward calling me that.

I peek over Edwards shoulder to see what Alice's reaction is. Instead I find Jessica giving me the evilest eye I've seen in a while. I flip her the bird. She gasps and I do myself. I feel like I'm finally sticking up for myself, and not taking shit. That means there is only one more person to face up to. And he is walking over here right now.

"Edward I'll be right back." I step away

"No Brown Eyes-no wait I like Bella better-let me handle this."

"No. This I need to do for myself." I walk away and meet Jacob halfway. He grabs my upper arm; his hand can encircle my whole entire skinny arm. That's intimidating.

"Let go of me Jacob!" I wrench myself out of his grip and take a step back.

"What are you doing?" He spits

"Doing what I should've done a long time ago Jacob. You do not have the right to TOUCH me! I am done being knocked around!" He takes a step forward as if to take hold of me again. Oh hells naw. "I swear to god Jacob, I will break that hand of yours. And then next time I see you shoot you with my father's shotgun!" I say, and then I walk up right to his face.

"Jacob if you even look at me weird, I will take that shot gun and shove it so far up your ass, it'll be coming out your mouth." And with that I walk away. Um, yeah wow. I can't believe I just said that to the guy that has been beating me for three years. IT FEELS AMAZING! I walk back to Edward and sigh.

"Bella what happened?" He asks desperately

"I basically told him I'm done, and if he touches me I will break his hand, and then shoot him with my dads shotgun, then told him if he even looks at me I'm gonna shove said shotgun up his ass." I sat that in one big breath then literally gave myself a pat on the back for being so brave.

"I'm going to go find your sisters." I say.

XXX

Alice, Rose and I change and head down to the living room—where we are sleeping—and burst out in giggles. We are all wearing basically the same thing. I'm wearing floral shorts and a black razor back tank, Rose is wearing blue shorts with a navy print with sailboats, and a matching navy lacy tank, Then Alice is wearing black and plaid white shorts, paired with a black tank.

We set six sleeping bags up, and are flipping through on demand when the guys come down. They look at us and laugh at our matching outfits; we look at them and laugh at _their_ matching outfits. Jasper is wearing blue and red plaid boxers, and a red fitted t-shirt, Emmett is wearing blue plaid boxers and a white wife-beater (nice name…) And Edward just looks hot in white boxers and a blue fitted t-shirt. After discussing all of our matching outfits we finally pick a movie: Leap Year. It was pretty good; we girls doing all the AWWWs and the guys snorting when the main actor said something douche baggy on cue. It was towards the end when I started to drift off.

I fell asleep in the best place, mentally, and physically, in Edward's arms.

I hope you guys liked! I'm gonna try and update at least once a week maybe two depending on my assignments! Please review! I'm going to create a banner! BTW my name is Maura, so I'm the YouTube girl, I'm actually going to be posting videos of the songs soon, and ANY outfit described in the chapter will be on my profile


	7. Chapter 7: Disapearing Love

I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated….I just really didn't have the time or energy. All outfits described will be in my profile!

I don't own any shiz but the plot

BPOV

I woke up, and was surprised, to find Edward staring at me with adoring eyes.

"What?" I asked as I blushed. It felt like his eyes were burning holes in the side of my head.

"Nothing" he said with a distraught face and turned away.

"Umm okay, I'm going to shower." I say with a confused face, and I get up.

"Alice and Rosalie are up in there rooms, and have everything set up for you." He mumbles.

I turn away and head up the stairs, thinking. What happened? Last night we danced and laughed, then this morning, his eyes showed so much love, just to have it disappear. I shake my head, and scrub my face trying to make the thoughts disappear, just like the love did.

I walk upstairs to Alice's room to find her and Rosalie whispering. I'm in no mood for nonsense so I just walk into the bathroom and start the shower.

I relax as the hot shower water works its magic on my tense muscles. When I'm done I walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body, to find Alice standing infront of me with the proper undergarments, and clothes. She picked out blue skinny jeans, a pink babydoll, and embroidered flats.

I quickly slid them on with out any arguments and waited for Alice and Rosalie to get dressed. They looked pretty scared seeing the haunted look in my eyes. Just going over and over last night and this morning, but for the life of me I still can't figure out what I did wrong.

Alice came out wearing dark skinny jeans a white tank top and a pink dress over it, with a owl necklace. When will Alice learn that she isn't going to be walking down a runway everyday? Rosalie came out looking beautiful as always wearing a simple skirt and tank top combo, with heels.

"Guys, can we go somewhere to talk?"

XXX

We were sitting on the park bench eating frozen yogert when I finally decided to tell them.

"I have to admit something…" I said guiltily. "I knew Edward before you guys came to school."

"WHAT? HOW?" Alice squealed, I couldn't tell if it was a good I'm-excited-squeal or why-the-hell-didn't-you-tell-me-squeal. Just in case it was the latter, I quickly defended myself

"Well, I didn't know it was him until about 2 or 3 days ago." I said sheepishly.

"Bella! Tell us the WHOLE story!" Rosalie exclaimed. And that's when I decided I was going to tell them everything

"I'm going to tell you something, that only Edward knows. Because even though I have only known you two for a day and a half, I feel like I can trust you. But I need you guys to stay emotionally detached from what I tell you. Alright?" They nod, so I start my story.

"Well three years ago when I was a sophomore, I started talking to Jacob, he was my dad's friend's son from the res. Finally we started going out, but I found out that he could get very angry. After a month of dating he started hitting me." I heard a collective gasp, but continued on "I continued letting it happen, because I kept thinking, 'Maybe one day the real Jake will come back.' And he told me I was worthless, and I believed it, and believed that this was my punishment. Around 5 months later, so six months into our relationship, I started singing, and writing, and playing, and found out, that that was the way to get all the feelings of hurt, and pain out." I stop to collect myself, and make sure, I was still disconnected, to make sure I wouldn't break down the walls I've built.

"Around a year and a half later I found a chat site for musicians, and that's when I started talking to your brother. He made me feel worthy, and cherished. We talked for around a year. So the night before, your family came to school, I was making dinner Jacob and I's 3rd anniversary. I was just thinking, that one day, something bad is going to happen to me, and no one will be able to help. I wasn't paying attention, so I burnt dinner. Jacob took the water that was boiling for pasta, and dumped it on me. I started screaming in pain, and so he hit me in the temple, and knocked me out. That's why Alice, when you knocked into me twice yesterday, I had a look of pain on my face. Then the day you got here, I was talking to Edward about a book, and Jake saw us. He took me to a bathroom and raped me." I could see the silent tears flowing down their faces. Mine had no emotion.

"The day I found out that MusicMan was Edward, I told him to text me. Jake saw the text and didn't know who it was, so he broke my wrist." I said as I held up my wrist, which was still in a cast.

"And at the dance when you found me lying on the bathroom floor, crying? He found out that I went over your house, and thought I was fooling around with Edward. At the time I didn't know Edward was related to you. If I had I wouldn't of taken the chance. So then he took me upstairs to the girls bathroom, and kicked the shit out of me. Then that night—last night—I broke up with him." To continue showing them my pain, I took the water we bought and a napkin, and dabbed the water with the napkin to make it moist. I took the napkin and swept it over my face, taking off all my makeup, showing them the scars and bruises.

"This one, is from our anniversary." I said as I pointed to the bruise on my temple. "This scar, is from when he thought I flirted with his best friend, he cut me with a knife." I sighed as I pointed out the scar on my collar bone. "There are more, but they are on my back and thighs."

I looked over to where Alice and Rosalie were sitting silently, quiet sobs racking their bodies. Once again, I just remained emotionless.

"Alice, you know how you saw me wearing designer brands?" she nodded.

"I got the money for those, because Jacob pimped me out to random guys in seattle, for money, for drugs. My cut, I just spent on clothes."

She enveloped me in a hug, and Rosalie joined in. Finally at last, all of it is out.

EPOV

"You touch her, and I will kill you, or her maybe, I'm not sure which one first, but you will go down!" The words that Jacob said just kept echoing in my mind, like a cd on reverb.

I had dreams. Dreams about Jacob kidnapping us, tying me to a chair, while he slowly tortured Bella. First he cut off all her clothes with a switch blade, then he raped her. Then he slowly, and methodically hurt Bella. While I couldn't do anything I couldn't protect her.

I wouldn't be able to protect her from Jacob.


	8. Chapter 8:  Are We Really Gonna Do This?

Thanks to RileyCalvin and SweetLovinCullen for writing the rape part of this chapter, cause I'm too much of a wuss too! Everyone go check them out! AMAZING writers!

Hello everyone! So there are only a few chapters left :[ probably about 3. Tear tear. You will need the flashlights to see the dark this time!

This chapter contains Rape.

SM owns, I just use them for their star power.

3 months later

"Are we actually going to do this?" He asks uncertainly, I smile and nod. Just to think that three months ago, I thought my life was over, but I told everyone what happened, and made it through to the other side.

He leans down to kiss me, I open my mouth to lure his tongue to come play with mine, they dance around each other in perfect harmony, causing moans to emit from both of us. He rolls us over so he's holding himself over me.

"You're sure?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure." He slowly slides into me, oh my god, we're making love! It's like being on a slide, and once I'm over the top, I can't stop. The feel of his hands slipping over my skin like the waves at first beach, lifting me up and up and up, until I'm gasping for air—and somehow we fit, just like dancing…

We made it. I'm smiling, smiling and shaking at the strange shock and pleasure of it all. I am looking into his eyes and they are liquid emerald. They come closer and closer as he kissed me, and then they retreat, so that we can stare beyond the surface, deep into each other.

"Was that good for you like that was good for me?" I joke, and he smiles, giving me my favorite crooked grin.

"Well, that was something…" he whispers. My eyelids flutter and fall. I'm so tired, game over, I'm home.

_So that's what it feels like, to make love and not just fuck._

"Bella." He whispers my name into my hair, over and over again, until it sounds like the beat of my own heart. I fall asleep in our warmth.

My stomach growling startles us both awake,

"Breakfast for the sex kitten?" He jokes, making fun of my experience. If anyone should be making fun, it should be me, because he is—well _was_ a virgin.

"How about you go take a bath, while I make us some breakfast?" I nodded and walked over to the bathroom in his room. While the water was running, I was thankful that Carlisle had a doctor's conference, and Esme decided to go with him. The rest of the gang knew what we were planning on doing, so they made themselves scarce.

I enjoyed my time in the bath, remembering when I told my Dad about Jacob….That was ugly…But I loved it, because then my dad made me get a restraining order against him. I got a few bad looks from him, but other than that and the rumors, everything was fine.

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me, and to my overnight bag. Which for cover story reasons I had to pack teeny bopper magazines, and all the sleepover necessities. Such as nail polish, makeup, curling iron, and flat iron.

I dressed in some jeans and a raglan Henley. I can't believe that Edward loves ME, I mean, plain old Bella. And I can't believe how deep in love I am with him; I mean I would risk my life to save him.

I hear a resounding BANG, from downstairs

"Edward? Are you okay?" I call out thinking that he dropped a pan or something.

No answer. I rush downstairs and I see my living nightmare.

Jacob.

"What do you want Jacob ?" I yell. I look down and I see Edward unconscious with a big gash on his head. My beautiful, beautiful Edward.

"You." With that he charges me, knocking me onto the couch. He viciously starts punching me, I was afraid he was going to do much worse things to me, he punches really hard in my temple, and I black out.

EPOV

I slowly come to my senses and open my eyes, trying to remember everything that happened. Suddenly it rushes back to me.

"BELLA!" I yell out needing to know where she is.

"Edward?" she whimpers. WHAT DID THAT SON OF A BITCH DO TO HER? I immediately try to get out of the chair I'm sitting on, only to find that I was bound to the chair with rope and duck tape, I look at Bella lying on the mattress, unbound, why won't she get up? But I'm even more concerned with why is she on a bed?

"Love, what did he do to you?" I ask fearing the worst.

"He b-broke my ankles." She whimpers back. Thank god, if he touched in any other way, I might go crazy.

"We'll get out of this love, we will." I promised. We whispered reassurances back and forth, telling each other everything will be okay.

"Aww, how sweet, little love birds!' Jacob's malicious voice bounces off the walls of the rank basement. He walks over to me, bends down and whispers.

"What's it gonna feel like, while I make your girl feel pleasure, by me?" I jerk in my chair at the thought.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER! YOU BASTARD!" I scream, he gives me a swift punch to the gut.

"See, this is how it's gonna work, every time you yell or struggle, while I fuck your love, I will hurt her that much more."

I look into his eyes trying to show him how much I hate him at this very moment. I watched him stroll over to Bella and crouch down, trying to caress her cheek, she jerks away, and he slaps her and looks at me. I don't make a sound.

He turns back to Bella and runs his hand down her neck, to the nape of her top, I feel utterly helpless and I want to scream out but I don't want to get Bella any more hurt, if he could break her ankles, I didn't want to see what else he could do.

Bella shuts her eyes and turns her head to the side, I can see the tears even from here, I flinch as Jacob wrenches Bella face forward, and he hears the movement of the rope and turns to me, "First mistake"

At that his fist goes down on Bella's cheek and she screams and he sneers at me, "Keep it up fucker"

I can't believe I'm letting this happen, I want to try move but I know Bella will come to harm if I do.

He holds Bella's head in his hands, "You stay like that and you fucking look at me, you disgusting whore"

In one swift move he rips off Bella's shirt, I take a sharp into of breath as he takes rips her bra off tossing it on the floor, Bella glances at me she's biting her lip and I know she's trying to stop her tears and in that moment I realise I am crying too.

He places his hands on her breasts and I can take no more, "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER"

He turns his head to me and sneers as he digs his fingers into Bella's soft flesh, she screams out in pain and I watch in horror as he pushes hard and draws blood, ten bloody welts appear on Bella's breasts where Jacob's fingernails dig in.

I want to scream, I need to scream but I need to protect Bella and I fucking hate that I can't do that without getting her hurt even more. I rake my brain for a way to get her out of her but I fail miserably, there's nothing I can do but sit here and watch as he hurts Bella.

I draw my attention to Bella's face and her eyes are wide in pain, she looks so vulnerable and young. He trails his finger down her sternum and places his fingers on the button to her jeans and slowly slips it free all the while watching me. My fingers twitch and he sees.

He takes his hands away from Bella's jeans and brings them to her ankles and nudges both with his fingers, "ARRRGH"

My jaw tightens in anger but luckily he doesn't notice that, he turns to Bella, "Now if that fucker keeps his mouth shut I can get to fucking work teaching you a lesson"

He glances at me and I clamp my mouth shut, "Good boy"

He turns back to Bella, "It looks like he's fucking learning"

In one swift movement while watching Bella's face he pulls off Bella's jeans, she screams again as they make contact with her ankles but he doesn't care, he just carries on and yanks them off.

As Jacob trails his hands over Bella's nearly bare body she glances over at me, mouthing, "I'm so sorry"

I shake my head, mouthing, "We'll get out baby"

Luckily Jacob doesn't notice our exchange and I feel relief because if he'd seen that I'd dread to think what he would have done. It seems Jacob can't wait any longer and slides himself between Bella's legs and places his hands on her thighs, pushing them open causing her to scream again as the movement causes her ankles to move.

Jacob watches my face as he rips Bella's last scrap of clothing free, he turns back to Bella and I know I can't watch anymore and try to wiggle myself free, I cause the chair to scrap forward slightly and his eyes snap to mine.

"Big mistake fucker"

Without any warning at all Jacob shrugs out his jeans and underwear, lining himself with Bella and slams into her, once, twice, a third time. She shuts her eyes and he punches her.

"FUCKING LOOK AT ME, YOU FUCKING WHORE"

Bella slowly turns her head and I noticed the blood pooling around her legs, the fucker has forced himself into her so hard he's made her bleed. I'm about to say something but stop myself, I don't want this to get any worse and I know it will if I open my mouth.

His forcefully rape continues and Bella screams louder and louder as it goes on, I try to move again and I'm thankful he doesn't notice.

He sneers at Bella, "Come on you never used to be like this"

"That's before you started beating me"

He's not happy I can see that in the set of his shoulders and he slams into Bella again, she screams and tries to move her legs, forgetting about her ankles and screams louder but he mistake's her screams as pleasure.

"That's it, show that fucker how it done"

It continues in the cycle and I move a few times because I can't help it and that just makes Bella's ordeal worse. When he's done he pulls out of Bella and stalks upstairs leaving her there sobbing. She's staring at the ceiling and if it weren't for her shallow breathing I'd wonder if she were alive. I want to go over and pull her into my arms. But I can't, I'm trapped.

"Edward?"

Bella voice is so broken, "I'm here baby"

Bella breaks out in deep sobs, "I'm so sorry you had to see that, I'm so sorry"

I can't say anything I just break down too and hope and pray he doesn't come back for round two and that we get out here soon.


End file.
